The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox subulata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Barphsphopi’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Phlox plants with attractive flower color.
The new Phlox plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2011 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Phlox subulata identified as code number SB-0100, not patented. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in April, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since June, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.